Sentimientos encontrados
by Valeen-chan
Summary: El estúpido de Natsu le gustaba. ¿Y qué?
1. Prólogo

Se metió a la bañera, tenía ganas de aclarar un poco su mente. Muchos sentimientos encontrados y muchas ganas de pegarse un disparo en la boca. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Gray? Si el mago ni siquiera la notaba. Bueno, solo quería poner celoso a Natsu. ¿Un poco? JÁ! Ni ella se lo creía.

El estúpido de Natsu le gustaba. ¿Y qué?

* * *

No es que ella le pidió a Erza que se alejara de el a golpes. Y ganó. No es como si Erza se había movido.

* * *

Tampoco es como si ella, a Lissana, le hubiese una buena golpiza -muy buena- para que, oh sorpresa; _SE ALEJÁRA DE NATSU._

** Perra**.

* * *

En fin, odiaba decirlo.** Sí, le gustaba Natsu**.

* * *

Cerró la canilla, y se dispuso a dejar el baño. Necesitaba darse ese jodido baño. No aclaró nada, y solo se recordó lo estúpida que era.

**Estúpida**.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_**Primer ''long-fic'' Wiiii:3**_

_**Estoy de verdad muy emocionada, y gracias por los comentarios.**_

_**No sé cuánto va a durar pero segur caps, no más. Ahora mismo me pongo a escribir los otros capítulos, que estoy con la inspiración al máximo :333**_

_**Reviews? **_

_**PD: Gracias por las reviews de mis otros fic:3 Se los agradezco muucho:D**_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Hiro ''troll'' Mashima._


	2. Maldito Natsu

Lucy tenía varias dudas acerca de su amigo, bueno, corrigendo; ahora no tan amigo, el mago de hielo, del idiota pervertido, Gray. Mientras se ponía su ropa, analizaba por qué seguía en el gremio.

_''¿Qué carajos pasaba con el tipo?'' _

No entendía absolutamente nada. Hace ya varios días ella se le insinuaba a Natsu.

_''¿Por qué no entienden?'' _Ya lo sabía.

**Son idiotas.**

* * *

-Lucy, ¿qué haces?-. Natsu se quería ir, y la rubia lo sabía.

-Nada, Natsu~. Solo me siento encima tuyo~. - Una Lucy sonrojada completamente se le había sentado en el regazo al pelirosa.

-Que Lissana no te vea, porque se va a enojar.- El dragon slayer lo dijo en un susurro, algo sonrojado.

Lucy se fue con mil insultos en la boca. Hacia la albina y hacia el estúpido, estúpido de Natsu.

* * *

Volviendo a su pensamientos; Lucy necesitaba que le confirmen que Gray estaba completamente loco.

**Necesitaba hablar con Juvia. **

Ella era la única que se lo aguantaba hasta el punto de amarlo y era perfecta porque todavía no sabía lo que había pasado en el gremio el día anterior.

O eso creía.

Oh por Kami que ninguna chusma le hubiese dicho.

Les rezó a todos los dioses que conocía, para que Juvia esté en la ignorancia con ese tema.

* * *

Y, casi llorando, implorando, rezando y deseando que Juvia no se haya enterado, salió del baño para dirigirse al gremio, o a Fairy Hills.

Perooo... oh no por favor.

Otra vez no.

Natsu no.

Y no era Natsu.

**Era Gray.**

* * *

-Hola novia.

-GRAY YA TE DIJE QUE ERA MENTIRA. SAL DE MI CASA. AHORA.- La rubia se enfureció. Ya bastante enojada consigo misma estaba para que venga Gray. Justo esa persona que no quería ver.

_''Creo que el necesita que me siente a hablar con él, seriamente. Le voy a decir todo lo que siento y todo lo que el sentía; a ver si se siente mejor, después de tanto dolor de cerebro''_

-Mira, Gray. Me pones de malas. Tenemos que hablar.

-Oh, una charla novio y novia. Solos, en tu casa.

_''Creo que ya sé que es lo que quiere este pervertido''_

_-_Gray, siéntate.

Gray, un poco enojado se para, pero se dirige a otro lado. El cuello de la chica.

Se lo empezó a besar un poco, despacio y con algunas mordidas; Lucy estaba pálida. No era que no le desagradaba el cuerpo de Gray, pero a ella le gustaba Natsu y no podía hacerle esto.

-Gra-gray... ¿qué haces?- Lo dijo en un susurro, no podía concentrarse con el chico así.

-Shh, Lucy. Yo ya sé que te gusta Natsu. Ya sé todo. En un rato te explico.- Gray se acercó a la oreja de Lucy y se lo dijo sensualmente, después de eso le empezó a lamérsela.

-O-okey, pero deja de hacer tanto- Los dos se estaban empezando a sonrojar, pero Gray se tenía que apurar. ¿Por qué el idiota no reaccionaba?

-Está Natsu afuera, no sé porque no hace nada; porque me dijo que te veníamos a espiar.- Lucy se sonrojó más de lo humanamente posible. El pelo de Erza era un poroto comparado a la actualmente cara de la chica.

Gray la recostó sobre la cama y le empezó a tocar la pierna, mientras seguía lamiendo su cuello. Lucy lo intentó apartar un poco, pero el otro se negaba. Sabía que Natsu se estaba controlando demasiado o, tal vez se había desmayado con lo primero.

-Voy a subir un poco Lucy, pero intenta tocarme un poco también.- Le empezó a tocar el muslo y a subirle la pollera.

La rubia no entendía cómo el joven no lo hacía tan rápido, capaz ella también tenía que reaccionar.

Esto lo confirmó.

-Gray, creo que te voy a sacar la remera, veamos si así reacciona de una vez el idiota.-

-¿Qué remera?-. De hecho, en algún momento, el nombrado se sacó la remera y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta hasta el momento.

-Po-por Kami, Gray. Tranquilízate.- Eso ya se estaba volviendo muy, MUY sexual.

La rubia, sin avisar, le sacó los pantalones al mago de hielo. Se fue para atrás un poco y se empezaron a besar, esta vez en la boca.

_''Esto Natsu no se lo esperaba''_

Ninguno de los magos se lo esperaba, porque Gray se quedó duro. Y pálido.

-Vamos Gr-gray, que no es la primera –ni la última- vez que te veo los calzoncillos.-

-Ya losé, pero es incómodo en la situación en que estamos.- El pelinegro se esforzaba bastante por no tartamudear como idiota, o como Lucy. Claro que la chica es muy linda, y claro que todos querían con ella; pero no le podía hacer eso a Juvia ni a Natsu. Estaba acá por ayudar a su amiga y al idiota, pero también quería aclarar un poco su mente de la ex Phantom porque últimamente lo único en que pensaba era en ella. Por Kami que nadie del gremio le haya dicho de lo que pasó en el gremio. A Lucy la van a torturar si alguien se entera de lo que pasó, y de lo que está pasando ahora.

-Cállat-te y bésame.- Ninguno de los dos podían creer lo que acababa de decir Lucy. Hubo un sonrojo general.

-No me toques ahí, Luce; que no me gusta.-

_''QUE ESTO TERMINE AHORA QUE NO AGUANTO MÁS A ESTE IDIOTA. ''_

-Gray, ya está, terminemos con esto; ese idiota no va a reaccionar más. NATSU, PUEDES SALIR.- Gay se puso su pantalón y Lucy se acomodó su ropa, por poco no se le veía nada. Después de un rato intentaron llamarlo otra vez.

**Y nadie salió. **

-NATSU, SAL PENDEJO.

Y devuelta, **nadie salió.**

-No puedo creerlo.

-NATSU, TE VOY A CONGELAR EL TRASERO SI NO SALES.

Se escuchó una risita de fondo. Una pequeña sombra se veía en la ventana. No era Natsu, otra vez. Era Happy.

-Se gusssstaaan.- La típica frase del idiota del gato.

Se quedaron en total shock, Natsu no era el que estaba mirando. Habían hecho todo esto para nada. Para que un gato azul les haga bullying continúo por el resto de sus días en el gremio.

-HAPPY, TE VOY A SACAR TODOS TUS MIEMBROS, UNO POR UNO.- Lucy tenía una sombra espeluznante alrededor suyo. Casi le había dado su virginidad a Gray ¿para qué? PARA NADA. Natsu se merece los próximos celos que va a tener, y sí que los va a tener. Ya tenía un maligno plan preparado.

Mientras Lucy preparaba sus malignas cosas, Gray estaba tirado en el piso, casi desmayado. El, por primera vez le había intentado hacer un favor a su -ahora no tan- amigo y ¿cómo se lo había agradecido? NO ESTANDO AHÍ CUANDO EL MISMO LE DIJO QUE SE QUEDE SENTADO EN LA MALDITA RAMA. Lo odiaba y se lo iba a hacer pagar; se va a arrepentir cuando se entere de quien era Gray Fullbuster.

Y cada uno con su plan en mente, salieron de la casa de Lucy a asesinar a Natsu a sangre fría.

Natsu, no tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando, porque él se encontraba con alguien más.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**Holiiii:3 I'm back bitches~ (?)**_

_**Tenía muchas ganas de subir este capítulo antes por que ya lo tenía listo y recién salido del horno. En realidad ya lo había escrito pero mi computadora se me apagó y se borró todo T.T**_

_**Esto es lo más largo que llegué a escribir, porque yo soy más de one-shots. **_

_**Buenooo, reviews? GRACIAS enserio, GRACIAS por los favs, los follows y los reviews de LunaticR y de SoulPolaris...**_

_**Un beso y espero que lo hayan disfrutado! No duden en dejar review insultando (?) **_


End file.
